deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/Link vs. Ezio Auditore
Two of the most skilled sword-wielding warriors in the history of man- the grandmaster of the Assassin order and the man who destroyed the legacy of Borgias- Ezio Auditore da Firenze, versus the Hero of time, Princess Zelda's number one rescuer, and the slayer of the monsterous Ganon, Link. While these two warriors are both masters of the blade, they come from completly different styles and weapon sets. When the blades cross, only one can be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons Ezio *Short Range- The Sword of Altair and the Dagger of Brutus *Mid Range- Condottiero War Hammer *Long Range- Crossbow *Special Weapon- Dual Hidden Blades *X-Factor- Eagle Vision and Enviromental Blending Sword of Altairpng.png|Sword of Altair 830px-Daggerbrutus.png|Dagger of Brutus Condottiero-warhammer-acII.png|link=Condottiero War Hammer Crossbow ACB.png|Crossbow ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Hidden Blade Eagle vision comparsion.jpg|Eagle Vision at work Link *Short Ramge- Master Sword and Shield *Mid-Range- Slingshot and Hookshot *Long Range- Hero Bow *Special Weapon- Bombs *X-Factor- Triforce of Courage (No magic) 401px-Master Sword Trophy.png|Master Sword Hylian Shield.png|Hylian Shield Fairy Slingshot.png|Slingshot Hookshot (SSBM).jpg|Hookshot Hero's Bow (Twilight Princess).png|Hero Bow Bomb (Ocarina of Time).png|Bombs Triforce of Courage.png|Triforce of Courage Notes *Please be detailed in your vote. A simple "Person A because he is t3h awesomes" will not count. Battle The high tower of the stone cathedral stood vanguard over the small village below it. The church sat like a castle in the middle of the town, at the top of a hill in order to be the most visually attractive building for miles. The building had been constructed by rich missionaries many generations before, in an extravagant attempt to convert the local ‘savages’ to Christianity. Of course, the church-going people had no idea that a decades ago the Assassin Order had taken over the long-spanning (and long abandoned) catacombs, discovering an ancient artifact within that they knew they had to keep from the Templar. Ganon’s forces were hitting the kingdom of Hyrule hard, and the royal family knew that if help wasn’t sent soon, they would be over taken by the dark armies. The champion who had held off the forces of Twilight in years past, the mighty Hylian Link set out on the back of his chestnut steed, Epona, to seek out weapons and artifacts that could be used to save the life of Princess Zelda and keep safe the lands of Hyrule. So the ‘Hero of Time’ had made his way to this quiet little village on the outskirts of Hyrule. The white-cloaked man watched from the top of the bell tower as the green-clad warrior rode in. It was clear to Ezio Auditore da Firenze what the elf-like warrior was here for, and it was fortunate that he had taken a break from his war with the Borgia to come to talk with his fellow Assassins holding the cathedral. Link hitched Epona at the entrance and strode in to the church, just as the great bell towers began to ring across the empty, sleeping village. Link glanced up at the tower, but there was nothing of note there, save for a single majestic eagle screeching as it flew from it’s perch. Vast was the exterior of the Church, and Link glanced to and fro. It seemed every person in the village who could walk, and a good sum who couldn’t, had come to services this morning. Link weaved through the crowds and past a cordoned-off stairway leading down into the catacombs below, his hand resting on the Master Sword’s hilt. He was expecting an army of skeletons and pig-creatures standing between him and whatever treasure was hidden within, but he was wholly unprepared for the foe that he actually was to face. With a loud twang, a crossbow bolt sailed past Link’s ear, pinpointing the brick wall in front of him with a thud. Link turned slightly, seeing a white-robed man at the top of the staircase, a crossbow in his hand. “You have stumbled onto land owned by the Assassin Order.” Ezio announced to his unwelcome guest “The artifact you seek is not yours to take, signore.” “…” Link knew he needed all the help he could get in bringing down Ganon, and it’s not as if Assassins were savory characters anyway. Perhaps he would be bringing down the villains of another story in this fight. Link quickly drew his shield and blocked a second crossbow bolt, unsheathing his Master Sword at the same time. He charged the assassin, swinging the sword. Ezio sidestepped the blow, but was surprised to see a blast of energy burst from the tip. The Auditore snapped his arm back, smacking the Hylian across the face with his crossbow. He fired another bolt just as Link swung his sword at the bow, causing the bolt to miss it’s intended target and pierce through Link’s thin shoe. With a heroic yell, Link slammed his shield in Ezio’s face, causing the assassin to stumble backwards and drop his crossbow in a daze. Link prepared to stab at Ezio again, but the assassin recovered in time to parry the blow with the Dagger of Brutus. Quickly, Ezio drew the Sword of Altiar and made a swing at the Hylian while he was still blocking the Master Sword with his dagger. Link reared back, only losing a few of his blonde hairs from the speedy swing. Link raised the shield to dodge another swing, but as he did so Ezio leapt into the air, using Link’s shield as a platform he jumped behind the green-tunic wearing Hero and delivering a swipe to Link’s back with the sword. Link cried out and discarded his shield, knowing the disadvantages it’s weight and size created outweighed it’s positives in this battle. Drawing his Hookshot, Link latched on to Ezio and swung him across the room, allowing the Hylian some breathing room. Ezio slammed into the wall with a crash and slowly rolled down to the ground below. Ezio sheathed his sword and dagger and drew the Condottiero War Hammer, using the weapon to prop himself up off the floor. At the same time, Link primed a bomb from his pouch and rolled it across the room. The bomb landed right at Ezio’s feet, where it sat there and began to expand and deflate in a slow rhythmic pattern while the fuse burned even slower. Ezio swung the hammer at the explosive, sending it back across the room, landing in the corner where it detonated, causing part of the wall to cave in. Screams from the people terrified upstairs could be heard, and dust kicked down from the ceiling as the people began to run in a mass exodus out of the church. Ezio charged Link with his War Hammer high, his first overhead swing missed as Link rolled to the right as Link fired a slingshot projectile at the Assassin’s face. Ezio hissed as the shot broke skin directly under his eye, causing fresh blood to slowly trickle down his cheek. While the pain was biting, it wasn’t nearly major enough to slow down his next swing, and the war hammer impacted on Link’s knee. The sharp crack of bone giving way to harsh metal caused the Hylian to scream out in pain and buckle to the ground. Ezio raised the hammer, preparing to crush the writing head of his foe, but as he prepared to bring in back down, Link fired the Hookshot and latched on the hammer, ripping it from his hands. Link grabbed another bomb and slammed it into Ezio’s stomach, limping away deeper into the catacombs as Ezio was caught in the explosion and went sailing across the room. Ezio coughed and dusted off the smoke from his robes as he recovered from the blow. Focusing his Eagle Vision, Ezio could see Link had gone deeper in the tunnels to find somewhere to recover and get ready for more fighting. Still coughing, Ezio made his way down into the tunnels below. He rounded a corner, and was greeted with an arrow to the chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards, glaring down at Link, who was leaned up against the wall to relieve pressure from his broken leg, the Hero Bow in his hands. Link turned his head to grab another arrow, but when he drew the string back the Assassin had disappeared. The Hylian began to worry as he looked in every direction for the Assassin, but couldn’t see him in the shadowy corridors. Suddenly he heard a metallic pop, and turned behind him, just as Ezio stabbed him through the forearm with a Hidden Blade. Link gasped out, while the assassin brutally kicked him in the back of his broken knee, swinging him around. The warriors looked each other in the eye as Ezio placed his other hand at Link’s throat, allowing the Hidden Blade to slide out, stabbing him through the throat. Link choked on his blood and began to shake violently for a few moments, before he stopped moving. Ezio reached up, closing the Hero of Time’s eyes and slowly laid him on the ground. “Requiescat in pace.” Ezio whispered as he began the return trip to the surface. There was no doubt that the M’kraan Crystal would need to be transported to a safer facility now. Winner: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Category:Blog posts